A service provider may offer various applications, services, and other resources to an enterprise. The enterprise may desire to provide to its employees, customers, and other users a uniform theme, appearance, or experience across the resources provided by the service provider on behalf of the enterprise. Different enterprises may desire different software packages, layouts, and color themes, among other possibilities. Therefore, it may be beneficial for the service provider to offer a platform that supports customization of various aspects, visual and technical, of the resources offered by the service provider.